the_world_of_narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Khalot
Summary of Khalot This island nation has had an intriguing history which stretches back through time, and jumps through universes. Around the time of the gauntlet, or 3250 years after khalot had entered the human realm, a group of adventurers came to save it from the corrupt king who was killing many of his people because they were considered to be outsiders. The town of Libero was the first place liberated. Originally it was called Sargot but its name had been changed by the main liberators: Ivan Blackwater , Colby Fairscale, and Errol Holmes. Whom with the help of kobolds and a Grand Archlich by the name of Terrance, fought the army of the king named Grom, and thus winning a glorious victory. History of Khalot In the first year, in an unknown plane, a landmass was made that was rather mundane. In the 6000 year of the unknown plane, the first Necromancer came to the island, he was a weird creature that could shapeshift into things miraculously, he called himself Khalorantis, and named the land Khalot after himself. In the 7500 year of the unknown plane, the now Archlich Khalorantis used most of his energy to move khalot to the realm of men because the unknown plane was becoming chaotic and he knew that its time was running out quickly. After the move the island was quickly found by human settlers. In the first year of the island in the plane of men, a small human settlement arose, and from it came a boy named Terrence, whom Khalorantis trained as his protoge, first making him a necromancer, and later a lich. Khalorantis transferred some of his power into Terrance to allow him to change his appearance back to that of a normal mortal. In the year 222 of the island in the plane of men, Khalorantis created a human depleting all but a fraction of his remaining energy, and had her wed to Terrence to ensure he would never leave the island and get in trouble or cause a calamity with the power that he had been given. The Crusade In the year 1000 of the island in the plane of men, a task force of clerics, paladins, and whatever mercenaries could be scrounged along with as many peasants as could be removed from their farms in order to help fight the holy war against the undead menace in Khalot. Although the task force fought bravely, they were pushed off of the island by the undead hordes and thusly were defeated, so ended the first crusade. In the year 1200 of the island in the plane of men, another crusade was called, this time it was a larger force that was well led and had many different races. The elves who had come to help did so in the name of nature, as the undead corrupted a majority of the island, at this point Krotta was the only area not taken fully by the undead, the original landing point for the settlers who had spread across Khalot and had then fought their own wars against the tide of death that came from the eastern side of the island. The elven druids planted a leaf that would burn and destroy the undead like the holy light of the gods, eventually, this crusade pushed the liches back, Khalorantis sealed himself under what would eventually become Libero and slept so that he could once again regain his full powers. Terence held the task force at the eastern forest. It was at this time that he was given the title of Archlich by his master. As the fight countinued the task force realised they could not penetrate the forest and thusly they build fortified citys dotted all over the island so as to prevent the spread of the undead menace. From the year 1200 humans would occasionally wander into the forests of Terrence and dissapear, however it was generally considered to be their own fault, as the locals had named it the forest of death and so there was not another crusade. The Rein of King Grom In the year 2750 of the island, a kingdom was forged by barbarian kings that had come from a different land, they proclaimed that Khalot was theirs and took it by force. In the year 3250 of the island, a group of adventurers liberated Sargot, renaming it to Libero and starting the revolution that would forge the four holdings, the holding of Ivan Blackwater , the holding of Colby Fairscale, the holding of Errol Holmes, and the holdings of Terrence, who at the time was a recognised friend of the rebellion. Cities of Khalot Garuthar population: 100,000 lords: Blackwater house common races: human, elf, some kobold The city is under direct control by King Arch Mach Ivan Blackwater and the descendants of his house. Garuthar is the capitol of the Kingdom of Blackwater, and acts as the major trading port for Khalot. In the center of the city is the famous mages tower that was built by King Blackwater as a means of training those capable of performing magic. Some magic users have even had the privilage of being taught by the Arch Mage himself. Kylosar ... Maythorp ... Sargot (Libero) ... Blashk ... Veinguard ... Krotta ... Terrence's Tower ...